


One Last Time

by kaedesssaihara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Final Goodbyes, First Kiss, Sad, Spoilers, danganronpa angst, danganronpa sad, kaede x shuichi angst, kaito momota mentioned, ship angst, shuichi x kaede angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedesssaihara/pseuds/kaedesssaihara
Summary: !!SPOILERS FOR DRV3 CH. 1 AHEAD!!Devastated by Kaede Akamatsu's death, Shuichi Saihara gets to say goodbye one last time.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever work on the archive! Sorry it's so short, I got in my Kaede feels while listening to Clair de Lune. Enjoy!

Shuichi’s fingers danced across the piano keys. He couldn’t play piano at all. He was only a detective, he didn’t really have any musical talent. Shuichi wanted so badly to feel her presence… and he felt like this was the only way.

Giving up, Shuichi slammed his hand onto the keys and backed away from the piano. He sat against the wall and buried his head in his knees, gasping for air as he sobbed. Shuichi still couldn’t believe that she was gone. However, he couldn’t get the image of her lifeless and limp body out of his head.

Shuichi’s cries echoed through the room. His face stung from Kaito’s blow, and Kaede had actually killed someone… he still couldn’t wrap his head around that, either. 

“I did it for you guys, you know.” A melodic voice sounded in Shuichi’s ears. His head snapped up. “Don’t be alarmed.” The voice came again. “Look at me, Shuichi.” The detective slowly looked up, refusing to believe his ears. This was her voice. Kaede’s voice. But he had seen her…

But now he was seeing her again. Sitting at the bench of the grand piano was the Ultimate Pianist herself. Kaede smiled at Shuichi through watery eyes as he shook his head. “I know, I know. It’s unbelievable.” Kaede spoke. “I don’t know what’s happening either.”

Shuichi came to his senses and rushed to her side, putting his arms around the pink clad girl. He felt her hug him in return and let himself go. For what seemed like forever, Shuichi sobbed into Kaede’s shoulder. In the meantime, she held him tighter. 

When he had cried himself out, Shuichi just let himself lay on Kaede’s shoulder as she comforted him. “I’m so sorry,” She whispered to him. “I’m so sorry about what I did, Shuichi, I… I thought I could get everyone out of here. I thought it’d be the mastermind, not Rantaro. I knew I would probably die...I-I just wanted to get you guys out of here.”

Shuichi pulled out of Kaede’s embrace and looked her in the eyes. He placed his hand on her face and wiped her tears away as she leaned into his touch. “Please, don’t be sorry. I know you did it for us. For me.” Kaede nodded as Shuichi continued. “I just wish you would’ve let me help, Kae-”

“I would never do that.” The pianist cut him off. “I was fine with endangering myself, but you… Shuichi, you have so much left to do.” The detective gave Kaede an inquisitive look. She reached her hand up and lightly touched his hat.

“Like this… I know it’s hard to be confident, Shuichi, and I know words won’t fix that, but before whatever this is ends I have to try to help.” Kaede explained. “Shuichi, you’re a handsome young man with an amazing personality. If we had had more time, and if the circumstances were different, I think I would’ve fallen for you.” She smiled at him. 

“I’d already fallen for you, you know.” Shuichi interjected. Kaede looked shocked. “I don’t know why you’re surprised, Kaede. You’re so easy to be around. You’re so kind… we’ve only known each other for a few days, but you’ve helped me so much.” Kaede opened her mouth to speak but Shuichi continued.

“You’re so beautiful… inside and out. And I know I’m getting ahead of myself with this, but I probably won’t ever get another chance to say it. So, I love you, Kaede.” Shuichi finished, smiling slightly. Kaede’s face was frozen in shock. 

“Shuichi, I-” The detective cut her off. “You don’t have to say anything, okay? Just… let me try this before you’re gone for good.” 

Slowly, Shuichi leaned towards Kaede, closing his eyes. She did the same, preparing herself for what was about to happen. When their lips finally met, it was like fireworks. Shuichi basked in the moment, moving his lips against hers. She tasted like strawberry lip gloss. He knew he’d most likely never be able to do this again. 

Hesitantly, the two pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads together. “...Thank you, Shuichi.” Kaede finally spoke. “I’ve never kissed anyone before.” Shuichi chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kaede. “Neither have I.” 

“Promise me that you’ll make it out of here alive, Shuichi.” Kaede whispered. 

“I don’t know if I can, Kaede…”

“Please. For me. Please try to make it out of here alive with the others. And then stay friends, okay? There’s nothing that brings people together more than mass murder.” Kaede chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Her failed attempt hung in the air around them.

“Will it make you happy if I promise, Kaede?”

“I’ll be the happiest woman aliv- I’ll be the happiest woman ever.” Kaede confirmed, hugging Shuichi tighter as she felt the tears start to flow again. There they sat, embracing each other like it was the end of the world.

Shuichi hesitated before he finally spoke. “Okay, then I promise that I will try my hardest to make it out of here alive with everyone else. And then we’ll stay friends and probably write books about it. Is that good enough?”

Kaede laughed, and Shuichi thought the sound of her laughter was probably the best sound he’d ever heard. She interlaced their hands and nodded, connecting their lips once again, for a short amount of time. 

Shuichi fell asleep at the piano bench in Kaede’s arms. 

When he woke up, the smell of strawberries hung in the air. His hat was gone. The taste of her lip gloss still lingered on his lips. A soft melody played throughout the room. Shuichi could recognize it as Clair de Lune. But Shuichi Saihara was completely alone. 

Shuichi desperately looked around the room. The only thing left of Kaede was a small note written on a torn piece of a music sheet. There, in her adorably girly handwriting, Kaede had left proof that it hadn’t been merely a dream.

The sheet read ‘One last time.’ At the bottom were the words ‘P.S. I love you too.’ She had scribbled a little heart next to the message.

One of her white music note hairpins sat on top of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
